


Kindness Kills

by Terezilover222



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Eugene is a Softie, F/M, Fit's no where within the shows plot tbh, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle reader, M/M, Multi, he needs to be protected tbh, takes place around season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terezilover222/pseuds/Terezilover222
Summary: Reader is an insanely kind person and Eugene is worried about them. Often.





	Kindness Kills

**Author's Note:**

> I saw there was like 3 Eugene/readers on here and I demand more love for my boy!  
> Poorly written within an hour.  
> Forgive me. I am baD with writing with new characters.

 There he was, staring, once again. Off from a distance you noticed Eugene looking at you as you walked along the street's of Alexandria, it had been a peaceful couple of days. You adjusted quickly, enjoying the usefulness of working toilets and showers. It was like a blessing to be inside these walls. But ever since you picked Eugene up with his group he had always stared at you from a distance.   
  
Rosita jogged up to you, her lips pulled into a smile. "Hey, walk with me?" She seemed to urgently tug on your sleeve as she slowed her pace down to a light flow of steps.   
You nodded and quietly walked out of Eugene's view.   
"He likes you."   
  
 Rosita's words were so sudden you nearly drew a blank on what to say, "Wh-who?" You blinked innocently. Rosita only rolled her eyes, "Eugene, and if you don't like him back stop being so nice to him, I think he's been taking it the wrong way." Rosita causally fiddled with a little piece of wood in her hands. You felt awkward, was she joking? Rosita joking isn't something you see very often so maybe not.   
"You're serious? Eu-.. He like-... Huh." You were at a loss for words to be honest. How did you feel about Eugene?  
  
 -  
  
 _"Get me some help here please!" You were getting surrounded by the dead ones. You were going to head out for a run for Rosita when you opened the door only to let in a shit load of these creepy dead-alive fuckers. You were struggling, you were out of ammo and using a machete was a hard ass thing to do. Eugene whimpered as he leapt back, it was only a day or two since Abraham found him but he's HAD to have killed some of these things._  
 _Rosita and Abraham were trying, but they were in the back of the room, too far to get to you. Eugene needed to make a move._  
  
 _"Eugene! Please!" You looked to him with eyes filled with a hope that he could be strong enough to get some of these things down. As soon as you locked eyes he nodded, grabbing his own knife and readying it, he contemplated something before striking one of the dead-ones in the head. You smiled, "Awesome job honey! Keep going!" The nickname kinda just slipped out, you were honestly to distracted with stuff trying to kill you to care._  
 _Eugene noticed though, and it kept him going._

  
_Finally he had killed enough of 'em to get to you, "Back to back, alright? We'll keep at it until Rosie and Hammy can get to us, can you handle that?" You crashed the blade of your already bloody blade into another decomposing skull of those things. It let out a gurgle as it slid to the floor and you kept on hitting, a soft 'Yes' from Eugene was all you needed as you went back to back with him._

_-_

  A soft smile played your lips, he was very brave to have helped you like that. You remember how after he had killed a couple more rosita had finally gotten enough out of her way to come and help close the door.   
Eugene made sure to check you over for bites or scratches after the last of the dead-ones were taken care of. He was _kind_. Something that's important to still have here. In these times kindness can go a long way.  
  
   
Rosita had left your side, saying she had to go train or something. Mainly to leave you to your thoughts.   
  
 You walked and walked all along the street's of Alexandria, smiling warmly at all the people there. They smiled right back. They were kind, but in a different way, in a way that was bound to get them dead. They were too kind. Looking to your feet you wondered what would happen if they tried to be kind to the wrong type of people?  
What ruin would come upon this paradise?   
What horrible deaths would come to yourself or friends?  
  
But a bump into someones chest brought you out of your 'look at the ground and keep walking' state, "Sorry there, wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My fault." The soft accent of Eugene Porter made you look up with the biggest smile. You could see how his lips, which were normally resting in a frown, turned up lightly into something of a smile. "Hello Eugene, would you like to walk with me? It's getting late. Isn't safe for me to be walking alone to be honest."   
Eugene looked around then back down at you, "Well I do believe none of the people who live here would wish you any form of bodily harm. The threat level of this group seem's minimal-"  
"Eugene just walk with me." You chuckled, eyes shining with a gentle look. Eugene stiffened and nodded curtly, "Alright."   
  
  
After some time you found yourself listening to Eugene rattle on about how siphons work, how one molecule can change into another by adding sulfur, and a couple of other things you did honestly try to understand.   
Finally you reached your 'house'. It wasn't exactly yours, you shared it with Carol.   
You took the first few steps up the porch before turning to Eugene.   
  
 "Hey, Eugene?' 

"Yes (Y/n)?" Eugene looked happy you had paused.   
"Do you.. Fancy me?" You shifted your feet, nervously looking at him.   
 Eugene paused, then cleared his throat. "I-I do, if you'd like i could stop bothering you like I do. I'm sure you noticed my stares and such, if it bothers you so much I cou-"  
"Eugene no, it's fine. I think I fancy you a bit as well." You softly kissed his head, he looked like a deer in the headlights. You softly giggled. "Good night Eugene. Be safe, thank you for walking with me. Don't stay out to late, it's getting chilly. No need to catch pneumonia."   
  
Eugene stuttered a bit before starting to walk away. Then stop, turn, and run right back to you. "Thank you (Y/n)." A soft peck to your lips and he was gone, quickly hustling down the street back to his house. You stood on the stairs, just as stunned as he was.   
Carol opened the door, "So you and Eugene, hmmm?" She grinned, you turned to her, "Oh hush!" You giggled as you hustled inside to get warm again. Well. Your face was already pretty warm.   
  
 


End file.
